


Should've told you sooner

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst. Please don't kill me, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: A single accident changed Hyunjin's life.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 12





	Should've told you sooner

Hyunjin move frantically in her room, she's running late, she stay up late last night because she's reading some articles about Mafia's roaming around their city, of course she stole that files from Haseul's desk. When she finished arranging everything she immediately run towards the door but not forgetting to get some croissant, she sprinted fastly toward the school and when she arrive the impatient looking Haseul is waiting with her hands on her hip. 

" Oh Sh*t "

She mumbled, Hyunjin tried to turn in other way but it's to late 'cause Haseul already saw her and chasing her. 

" Kim Hyunjin! You stole from my files again! "

She exclaimed while chasing Hyunjin to her classroom, she successfully tackled Hyunjin to the ground making the younger girl release an 'ooof' as they roll around the floor.

" Hyunjin, give me that file! "

Hyunjin gave up and give the file to Haseul. The older sigh, she stand up from the floor and helped Hyunjin that is now pouting. 

" I just want to know more about those mafia groups "

Haseul sigh and look at Hyunjin. 

" Do you know that what you're doing is dangerous? What if something might happened to you? "

Hyunjin just giggled and pat Haseul's head making the shorter girl whine and slap Hyunjin's hand away from her head. 

" You worry to much Unnie "

Haseul rolled her eyes and pull Hyunjin to her classroom. 

" Don't ever stole a file from my office again or I'll ban you from going to Student Council Office "

They are now infront of Hyunjin's classroom. 

" Yes Ma'am! "

Hyunjin salute making Haseul chuckle, she nod and pushed the younger inside. 

(＊￣︶￣＊)

*Time skip*

Hyunjin is now on her way home, she's been bugging Haseul to give her more information about those Mafia groups, she's been finding them since that traggic day that killed her parents infront of her eyes. She living alone in their old house, luckily her parents left money in her bank account before that day happened. She determined that she won't stop until she will find those people who killed her parents. 

Her thoughts were cutted when rain drops starts to fall down. She look around for the nearest place to protect her from the rain, she immediately run towards the nearest waiting shed. 

She was peacefully waiting for the rain to stop until a Mercedes Benz stopped infront of her, there are also two cars that are behind then men start to get out of the car and gunshots started to ring around the place making the people around the stores duck or run away. 

She covered herself with the car that are infront of her then a girl came out of the car and shoot the men that are following her. She pulled Hyunjin inside of the car when she already killed the people that are following her. The girl step on the gas and drived away fastly making Hyunjin panicked. 

Hyunjin look at the girl beside her and she saw that she was wearing a suit and her hair was tied into ponytail. 

" Are you done checking me out? "

Hyunjin blushed and look infront to avoid embarrassment. 

" Why did you took me with you? "

The unknown girl stayed with her stoic expression.

" If i didn't they will also kill you "

Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows.   
" But I'm just a student "

The unknown girl sigh.

" You're a witness and all witnesses need to be killed "

Hyunjin start to feel nervous.

"Are you gonna kill me too? "

The girl remain silent, Hyunjin sighed and look outside.

" Don't worry I won't kill you, now tell me what's your address "

Hyunjin smiled and look at the girl and tell her the location. 

••••••••••••

They reached Hyunjin house, the girl get out and about to go inside until she remember something. 

" Hey, what's your name? "

" Just call me wolf "

Then the girl drived away from Hyunjin without saying goodbye, the girl walk inside of her house and immediately threw herself to the couch.

••••••••••••

Hyunjin was peacefully doing her homework in her room until she heard some footsteps making her alert. She took the baseball bat that is near on her door, she slowly peek outside but then she heard a gunshot making her cover herself. 

" Sh*t... I think wolf is right, they will kill me "

The door opens making her hit the intruder in the head, she successfully knock them out, she go out side which is a bad idea because a bullet pierced into her shoulder making her fall down. 

" Is this the way I'm going to get killed? "

She asked slowly, as she closed her eyes and ready to die.

The front door open and hit the wall making a loud noise, it made Hyunjin jump then gunshots was heard. The lights are off so she don't know who is it, then a hand land on Hyunjin wounded shoulder making her scream but the unknown person covered her mouth. 

Hyunjin widen her eyes when she saw her best friend, she start to cry and hug Heejin. Another voice called them. 

" Heejin?! Is Hyunjin alright? Wolf is right about the assassination "

" Haseul Unnie? "

Hyunjin's jaw dropped, she didn't know that her best friend and her senior is connected to the person who saved her this morning. 

Heejin giggled, she helped Hyunjin to stand up and lead then outside. When the moonlight hit them she saw that both girl are wearing suits with gloves on. They took Hyunjin inside of the van and they start to drive away. 

Haseul look at the mirror to look at Hyunjin and sigh. 

" Are you hurt Hyun? "

The girl is about to nod when a pain took over her body she look at her shoulder. 

" No, i was shot in the shoulder "

Haseul step on the gas harder making the two other girl panic. 

" WHAT?! Heejin! I said that check Hyunjin if she's alright "

" She's alive "

Haseul face palmed making the two younger giggled. Then a question came into Hyunjin's mind. 

" What are you guys exactly? "

The two girl keep silent and look at each other debating who's gonna tell her. Heejin sigh and look at Hyunjin. 

" We're... Part of the mafia Hyun "

Hyunjin froze, all this time her friend and her best friend is part of the Mafia, the people she want to destroy. 

" Please tell me you guys are joking "

The two girl shook their head making Hyunjin scoff. 

" So all this time you guys are one of them? Is that the reason why you have those files inside of your office Unnie? "

" Hyunjin we didn't told you that because I know that you'll be in danger "

Heejin said making the girl became angry. 

" But you guys know that I've been trying to find them ever since that day! Then I will just discover that... That... Ugh! Get me out of here! "

Hyunjin demand but the two girl didn't move making her frustrated. 

" This is for your own safety Hyun just please let us explain when we reached our destination and don't move too much because you'll lose to much blood just try to stay awake, we're near "

Haseul said making the girl silent. 

••••••••••••

They reached the location but Hyunjin wonder why are they going inside of the forest. 

Hyunjin jaw dropped when the van stop infront of the old looking mansion, she didn't expect that there are mansion that are build inside of a scary forest. 

" Close your mouth Hyun, it's just the outside "

Heejin said and lead Hyunjin inside. She took Hyunjin to a room that looks like a clinic, then there's a girl sitting on a desk and checking some files. The girl felt their presence and look up, she smiled and walk towards them. 

" Heejin, who is this? "

The bunny made Hyunjin sit in a bed that's inside the room.

" She's the girl that boss is talking about. Hyun, her name is Vivi, she's our doctor here, once she's done with your wound I'll explain everything later "

The girl just nod, feeling light headed and Vivi saw this and lay her down. 

Vivi took some blood bags to transfer it to Hyunjin, she put oxygen to Hyunjin and let her close her eyes. 

" Don't worry, this won't take long, just take some rest for now "

That's all she heard before losing her consciousness. 

(￣Δ￣)

Hyunjin woke up in a different place, she panicked and sit up immediately but regret it after because she felt pain in her head. 

" Oh! Hyun, you're awake "

Haseul said and smiled, Hyunjin return the gesture then look around. It's unfamiliar to her, it's not the place where she passed out, this place is much more elegant than the room before. 

" Where... Am I Unnie? this is not Doctor Vivi's room "

Haseul sat down beside her fidget with her fingers. 

" This is actually our boss room, she said that it will be much comfortable for you if we put you here "

Hyunjin nod and look at Haseul again. 

" I'm ready to listen Unnie "

Haseul sigh and took Hyunjin's hand. 

" You see, we're also trying to find the group that killed your parents so we can help you, we found them, but unfortunately they almost killed us, but then this group, Eden, helped us and took us in. They trained me and Heejin so if we encountered that group again, well be able to fight back and give justice to the death of your parents "

Hyunjin stayed silent for a minute, she's still processing what Haseul just said. 

" What exactly they do for living "

Haseul chuckled. 

" Our boss is actually a heiress of the many large companies that her family owned, we sell dangerous fire arms to other groups and we're also help people that was not given justice by the law or the government. We don't do illegal things but in some eyes we do "

Haseul answered Hyunjin making the girl scrath her head.

" From what you just described, you guys don't look like a Mafia but vigilantes "

" Well yeah you can call us that but our boss is have many powerful allies that are connected with the Mafia organization and they said that we are one of them, but I don't really know "

Hyunjin just stay silent. 

' What? Head empty, how can- '

Her thoughts was interrupted when the door opened and Heejin emerge from the door with a familiar face. Haseul bowed and smiled making Hyunjin confused, she look at the woman that's standing beside Heejin and she gasped when she remembered the girl's feirce eyes. 

" You! You're wolf! "

She pointed to the women making the two other women to face palmed. The girl beside Heejin look at Hyunjin direct into her eyes making her shiver with fear. 

" Hyun, I want you to meet our boss, Son Hyejoo, everyone calls her wolf "

Hyunjin jaw dropped, the girl who saved her this afternoon is the boss of her two friends, many things for her mind to digest for one day. 

" Kim Hyunjin, you're under our wing now, the group you are finding Dark Rose the one that we encountered this afternoon, they recognize who you are, they will find you and kill you so you're staying with us "

Hyejoo said like a robot which for Hyunjin is scary so she just nod then she remembered something. 

" Wait how about my things? "

Hyejoo is about to leave but she look at Hyunjin.

" We'll buy your thing's tomorrow don't worry "

Then Hyejoo leave, Hyunjin pout and look at Haseul.

" Unnie, can you get my locket and my family picture that i left in my room? That's the only thing that can reminds me of my parents "

Haseul and Heejin look at each other but nod. 

" Yeah, we will get it for you "

Haseul smiled 

" Now Hyun, took some rest, we still have class tomorrow "

Hyunjin laughed making Heejin scrunched her eyebrows and for Haseul to shake her head but smiled. 

" Don't you remember that we're scheduled only for Monday, Wensday, and Friday? "

Heejin blink a several times and blushed because of embarrassment. 

" I didn't remember, I'm sorry okay? "

Heejin puffed her cheeks when she heard Hyunjin chuckled, Haseul just pat Heejin's head making her calm down.

" We'll be going now kid, sleep well "

Haseul smiled then closed the door, Hyunjin laid down and finally closing her eyes with a smile on her face. 

' finally, I'm close to giving your justice for your death mom, dad '

She thought then sleepiness took over her body. 

••••••••••••

Hyejoo, Hyunjin and some of their men arrived on the mall. Haseul and Heejin said that they will follow them once they got Hyunjin's family picture and locket. 

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that there's no other people in the mall making her look at Hyejoo. 

" Uh, wolf, why are the mall are not crowded like they used to be? "

Hyejoo removed her shade and stop walking. 

" Don't mind that, now let's go to the clothing department so you can choose your clothes "

Hyejoo look at Hyunjin and motion her to go first which the older girl immediately obeyed. 

Hyunjin heard some people that are running so she immediately turn around to see who it is but wrong choice because a person threw their self towards Hyunjin making her fall down, luckily she's wearing one of Heejin's pants and Hyejoo's hoodie. She groaned when she fall in her butt with a person on top of her. She opened her eyes and see a brown locks and a girl that is looking at her. 

" I'm really sorry, I thought you're Hyejoo "

The girl helped her to stand up making them scratch their nape because of embarrassment. 

" It's okay, what's your name? "

The girl is about to tell her name but Hyejoo beat her to it. 

" Choerry, what are you doing here? I thought you're in the store "

The girl who are named Choerry turn around and look at Hyejoo making her giggled. 

" I'm actually surprised that you did this again, are you that allergic to people? "

Hyunjin wonder what is Choerry talking about so she tap her shoulder making the girl face her. 

" What did she actually did? "

Choerry chuckled and put an arm around Hyunjin's shoulders and proceed to walk. 

" She actually closed the whole mall and reserved this for herself, her family actually owned this place "

Choerry explained making Hyunjin gasped, she now know the reason why the place are not crowded. 

" She- she have done this before? "

She asked the girl who replied a nod, they stopped walking when they reached the department store. Hyejoo stopped beside Hyunjin. 

" You can choose what ever you like "

Hyejoo said, Hyunjin hesitately walk inside the mall but then Yerim put her both hands in her shoulders and they both walked inside. 

" I'll be also choosing my things now Hye! See ya "

Hyejoo widen her eyes in her shade and tried to stop Yerim but they are already inside. 

" Yerim- aishh... "

Hyejoo sigh and put her hands in her slacks and sit down on the nearest bench, she also motioned her men to roam around just incase something suspicious might lurking around and for then to have time for their own. 

••••••••••••

" why did you only took few? "

Hyunjin scratch her head and laugh nervously. 

" This is all that I need "

Hyejoo clicked her tongue and stand up, she gave to the cashier what Hyunjin took.

" We'll be back "

She said to the counter and took some of her men and take a hold of Hyunjin's wrist dragging her around the area, Hyejoo took all the clothes that she can see that she think match in Hyunjin's taste, the girl tried to stop her but Hyejoo only shushed her making her pout and just follow the boss. 

•••••••••••

" You literally bought the whole mall for me "

Hyejoo look at her and raised her eyebrow. 

" Do you want more? "

Hyunjin look at her with wide eyes and shook her head.

" What?! N, n, no, no. This is enough "

Hyejoo chuckled in her state making the older girl blush but smiled, she just made the robot chuckled. 

Hyejoo realize what she's doing so she cleared her throat and proceed with returning to their car with her men that behind then with arms full of shopping bags. Yerim bid them good bye when they left the store that she's working to, but not forgetting the things that Hyejoo payed for her. 

" You know, one day, you're gonna lose something important to you that your money can't buy "

Hyejoo look at her while walking and raised her eyebrow. 

" That was random "

Hyunjin chuckled nervously and scratched her head. 

" I just, thought of it "

Hyejoo hummed and look forward. 

" Don't swear it, it might came true "

Hyejoo is about to go out then she saw reporters are waiting outside, she stopped Hyunjin. She took off her coat, she put it on Hyunjin's head to protect her from the camera to took capture of her whole face and she took off her shade and wear it on Hyunjin's. The girl is skeptical about why Hyejoo gave her things to her but then she saw the reporters outside making her panicked. 

" Hey, just stick with me, okay? "

Hyejoo said trying to calm Hyunjin which surprisingly worked and the girl give her a nod. 

" Men, you know what to do "

The men nod their head and ready their selves when they walked out of the exit. Immediately the reporters swarmed them making them hard to walk, Hyejoo hold Hyunjin closely and protecting her from the reporters. 

Hyunjin didn't know but her heart beat wildly making her wonder if the cause of this is their situation or the fact that Hyejoo is holding her close. 

Hyejoo's guards encircled them to protect them from any reporters. They successfully made into their car and thankfully nothing bad happened to them, as if Hyejoo will allow it. 

" Are they usually following you? "

Hyejoo hummed while she rest her back on the car seat and sigh. 

" They are actually pain in the ass sometimes "

Hyunjin just nod, she closed her eyes when she felt tiredness tooking over her body and she passed out. Hyejoo felt something land on her shoulder so she look beside her and saw Hyunjin sleeping. Hyejoo unconsciously smiled and also closed her eyes and let sleepiness took over her body. 

(๑¯ω¯๑)

Hyunjin was woken up when she felt someone is slapping her lightly, unconsciously she slapped someone with closed eyes making her really woken up by what she just did. When she opened her eyes she saw Hyejoo looking at her with her feirce eyes making her gulp. 

" We're here " 

Hyejoo shortly informed her making the Hyunjin get out of the back seat. Hyejoo just sighed and mumbled something that Hyunjin didn't quite heard.

" What? "

Hyunjin asked but Hyejoo just stop walking.

" It's non of your business "

She harshly said making the girl flinched, her mood was lighten up when she saw Haseul and Heejin so she immediately run towards them. 

" Hey guys! Did you got my things? "

Haseul gave her a box that contains Hyunjin's memories of her parents but Heejin sighed and confessed something. 

" We didn't saw your necklace Hyun, we search the whole house but we can't find it, we're sorry "

Hyunjin keep her mum, she doesn't want to get mad to her friends, she sighed and smile sadly. 

" It's okay, I promise, I just really love that locket, it was gifted by my mom, it has my picture and theirs, I just wished I was wearing it before this happened "

Haseul hugged her and pat her head while Heejin is caresing her back but later on joining the hug. Hyejoo watched them from afar with a smile, she wished that she also had a friends like what Hyunjin have. 

=￣Δ￣=

It's been a couple of months since the day Hyunjin was taken by Hyejoo's group and put her under their protection, she was also taught by Chuu, one of her connections in other countries which means free trip for her, with Haseul and Heejin of course. She already met Haseul's circle of friends in their group Eden, she met a blond name Gowon, a tsundere, her name is Jungeun but they name her KimLip, and a cute looking otter that named Jinsoul. They are all look scary at first but they are sweethearts well Gowon is usually sassy but okay. The best part is, Hyejoo is already showing her emotions towards Hyunjin making the older girl happu because of it, but the thing is they are hiding the blooming feeling that inside of their heart, too scared to mess everything up. 

Hyunjin is now on Hyejoo's office to bug her about the other Mafia family but a picture caught her eyes and Hyejoo saw what is she looking. 

" Who's that? "

Hyunjin walk towards the picture and saw a woman who maybe much older that Hyejoo, holding the wolf closer to her, Hyejoo walk beside her and slightly smiled.

" That's my older sister Sooyoung, she was in my position before but then, she was killed by the leader of Black Rose, she was taken by them, forced her to give up this group that she build, it was all recorded and sent to me but she just laugh and look over the camera and mouthed " I trust you wolf " then... she was shot on the heart but she still have those proud smile on her lips. They sent her body along with the tape that contains the video... Everyone was devastated by what happened specially my sister was so kind to our group members, everything was passed to me and that... Where i start to change. I killed every Famila that tried to cross our way and did everything just to bring down the group who killed my sister but they are so good at hiding, but i won't stop until i finally got them killed "

" Hyejoo said while clenching her fist, she felt anger is creeping up to her head but she shook her head and look at Hyunjin. 

" We'll gonna get the justice that we need for our family "

Hyunjin said making Hyejoo smiled and look outside. 

" I hope so "

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

Hyejoo was peacefully resting on her office until Haseul barged inside her office making her jump slightly. She look at Haseul who is now panting and eyes are shaking. 

" Wolf, they- they took my sister and... They also took... Hyunjin "

When she heard Haseul mentioned about her sister she immediately stand up but her anger start to rise when the older mentioned Hyunjin's name. 

" What?! Did you already know the location? "

Haseul nod and gave her phone to Hyejoo to let her read the coordination. 

" We're lucky Heejin installed an gps tracker in Hyunjin's cellphone "

Hyejoo look at the map and located the coordination that the tracker gave them. 

" It's on a abandoned warehouse near at the pier, call everyone and wait me in the van "

Hyejoo gave back her cellphone, Haseul bowed and immediately run towards the training room. Hyejoo took her gun that's under her desk, she walked outside of her room and immediately get in the van but not forgetting to leave some of her guards to guard the whole area. 

Σ( ° △ °|||)

When they reach the area, Hyejoo commanded the other to scattered around the area and kill all the suspicious people. 

Hyejoo is with Haseul, Heejin, Jinsoul, KimLip, and Gowon, they got inside, they immediately regretted it because of mass people that are guarding the entrance. They have no other choice than shoot the people that are on their way.

Gunshots was heard then pool of blood start to create in the ground, no longer after, they already finished them guards.

" We need to split the group so we can find them faster "

Hyejoo said making the others nod, Haseul and Heejin stay beside Hyejoo while the other members start to look in any room.

They reached the top room, when they opened the door they widen their eyes, Hyejoo start to feel Deja Vu.

There are Hyunjin and Yeojin tied on a chair separately, they are facing each other and a man that is standing between the two. The victims are struggling to get away from the rope that are restraining them and they screamed Hyejoo's name when they saw her.

" You finally found us! But it looks like I have more advantage "

The leader of the Black Rose said making Hyejoo much furious. 

" Hansol! Give them back! "

The guy chuckled and pulled out a revolver, he took all the bullets but leave one and spin the magazine and pushed it inside without looking. This made them feel more nervous because they recognize what game he wants to play. 

" Let's play Russian Roulette "

He didn't hesitate to fire the gun in Yeojin's direction making Haseul screamed but luckily the bullet in not there. 

" This kid is lucky, but how about this beautiful woman? "

Hyejoo is too late to react because before the bullet of her gun reached Hansol the bullet of the revolver fire directly in Hyunjin's heart. Hyejoo widen her eyes and they immediately run towards Hyunjin and Yeojin.

Tears start to fall from her eyes when Hyunjin heart's slowly beating, she hugged the older woman towards her, Hyunjin tug on Hyejoo's blazer making the Mafia look at her. 

" We fi- finally di-d it "

Hyejoo carries Hyunjin bridal style and they start to go down. 

" Yes we do, Hyun, pls stay strong "

Hyunjin clutched on Hyejoo's blazer, and start to breath heavily. 

" I love you Hyejoo "

Hyunjin weakly said making Hyejoo run faster and for her tears to fall harder. 

" I love you too, pls hang on "

Hyunjin's hold start to loosen making Hyejoo panicked.

" No, no, no, no, no, please Hyunjin, don't give up "

When the other members saw who's Hyejoo's holding they immediately opened the door, she commanded the other van to stay behind for the others that's still inside.

She took hold of Hyunjin's hand even though she start to feel the coldness she still doesn't give up, not now specially she doesn't want to lose the most important person she met. 

Haseul, Heejin, and Yeojin stay behind to check of Hansol is still alive. Hyejoo successfully hit Hansol's temple, but something shiny caught Yeojin's eyes that's in Hansol's suit pocket, she took it and showed it to her Unnies and they gasped. 

" That's Hyunjin locket "

They both said in the same time.

≥﹏≤ T_T

Hyejoo walked towards the tomb and sat beside it, it's been weeks since the kidnapping happened, everything came back to normal except for something. 

" Hey Hyun... How's it's been going up there? Did you already met your parents? I hope you also met my sister there... It's hard when you're not here, I was used to see your face every time I pass by the garden or your room... I can't believe that I also lose you, I wished I can turn back time... So we can... We can... (sobs) have more time for ourselves, I wish I could told you earlier that I already love you... I just wish this is all a nightmare... But it isn't... I wish you already found peace up there Hyun... I won't forget about you... Until we meet again "

Hyejoo finished her speech and caress the locket that Heejin gave her. She stand up and finally before she leaves look at Hyunjin's tomb and smile and also wiped away her tears. 

" Hyejoo "

She turn her head towards the source of the voice, she smiled when she saw, Yerim and Heejin are walking towards her. They said their goodbyes to Hyunjin before returning to Hyejoo's car, the car that she used when she first saved Hyunjin. 

" I know she's happy now, up there "

Yerim said and pat Hyejoo's shoulder. She sighed then nod, she checked if their seat belts are now on then drives away from the cementery.


End file.
